02.02 - "Just Dropping In"
The party decided to headed north and take the prisoner back to the keep along with the information they had gathered. Along the way, they saw 3 kobolds walking towards them on the road - still a distance away. Since they showed no indication of … well, anything, Gamble threw a firebolt and in the process of making the hand gestures for the spell, slowly turned his hand over into a middle finger, saying “fuck you!” The firebolt, unfortunately, missed wildly, soaring over their heads, and igniting a tree behind the kobolds, which caused them to turn and gawk at the wildfire. Bismark removed the crossbow from his saddlebag, and fired, taking out one of the kobolds. He nodded his head and smiled, telling Able ‘i like these things!” Able, meanwhile, began casting a spell, causing ice shards to flow from his mouth and killed another one of the kobolds. Defiant, the remaining kobold hurled a rock the long distance toward Able, arcing up into the air, as the party watched it come down and connect with Able’s forehead. Bismark laughed, while A'postrofae clapped slowly. Brynne would have none of that, though, and drew back her longbow, firing an arrow into the kobold and dropping him before he could go for help. Upon returning to the keep, the party returned the bag of loot to Nighthill, presented the the dead villager’s body, and A'postrofae came forward to report on their findings from scouting the raider camp. After this presentation, Nighthill paid the party for their services, and asked if there was any way that they could get in to free the prisoners. The suggestion was made for keep’s guard to take the horn and go south, causing a distraction to draw out the army. Meanwhile, the party would sneak in and rescue the hostages. Alcohol was presented to the party, and Brynne got winedrunk, then stormed off to the bakery with Leofinas and Bismark following out of curiousity. She barged in the door, when no one answered and started commandeering the bakery, and baking a yellow cake. Leofinas attempted to help her, but was reprimanded by the drunken dwarf. “Get your dick outta the batta!” By the time it was finished, the rest of the party had wandered to the bakery out of curiousity, and everyone tried the cake. It was not up to Brynne’s satisfaction, but the party found delicious. “Sorry ‘bout the dry cake”, she told them. The group returned to the keep to spend the night. Overnight, Leofinas had dreams of his patron, a unicorn, appearing to him to tell him he needs to leave to protect the people, and talked to him about his problems in trying to use his powers. It simply asked him one question before fading away to darkness. “Do you belieeeeveee?” The party returned to the raider camp, and climbed down the cliff on the east side, with Apostrofae turning into a swarm of rats and sticking her nose into the large tent where she saw a black half dragon. The rest of the party, wearing cultist robes, made it past the guard drakes and into the cave. They cut the ropes holding the 12 prisoners, telling them to be quiet, and led them out of the cave. Blak had tossed some meat to the guard drakes in an attempt to distract them, but it didn’t seem to work, as the prisoners - that which the drakes were there to guard - began leaving the cave. 02.02